David Manguy
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Doctor Manguy Doctor David Manguy | continuity = Vertigo | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = New Orleans, Louisiana Washington, D.C. | known relatives = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men'' #1 | final appearance = ''American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men'' #5 | actor = }} Doctor David Manguy is a fictional scientist featured in comic books published by DC Comics under the company's Vertigo imprint. He first appeared in ''American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men'' #1 in February, 1994. Biography In February of 1969, Doctor David Manguy was selected from a team of researchers in Washington, D.C. and sent to New Orleans, Louisiana on top-secret project on "genetic exploration". When he arrived, he was brought to a makeshift infirmary where he found that the U.S. Army had quarantined a group of deformed monstrosities known as Un-Men. The soldiers provided very little information to Manguy, save that he was expected to analyze the specimens and submit any vital scientific data he could obtain. Manguy operated under the belief that he was trying to find a cure for birth defects, but all the while, he suspected that his government sponsors had other motives for his work. Manguy produced an untested technique designed to accelerate growth and development in healthy tissue. his plan was to expose flaws in the Un-Men's genetic structure and chemically correct them by bonding chromosomes. To facilitate the use of this serum, he began breeding the Un-Men. Manguy's serum proved to be a miracle cure, and he began administering it to the Un-Men's offspring. However, the serum proved unstable and the recipients began to regress into withered monstrosities similar to their parents. All but one of the thirteen offspring had reverted to a deformed status and were subsequently destroyed. The one surviving second generation Un-Man was Damien Kane. A "stubborn chromosome" in Kane's genetic make-up halted the physical regression. Manguy was at a loss to explain his survival. Kane was taken in by the U.S. Army and Manguy lost touch with him. He didn't see Damien again for another twenty-three years. In 1994, Damien was admitted to Manguy's laboratories when he began developing symptoms that suggested genetic reversion. Manguy began working feverishly to stabilize the process and prevent Damien from turning into an Un-Man. Overwhelmed with guilt for his past experiments, Manguy broke protocol and told Damien the truth about his past. That evening, Damien ran away from the facility. Manguy wanted to be part of the search team, but U.S. Army officer Major Lawrence confined him to the base while his soldiers searched for Damien. Manguy fell into a deep depression. The guilt over his participation in the project gnawed at him and he began to drink heavily. Seeking some sort of redemption, he believed that the only way he could protect Damien was by going public with the military's experiments. He wrote a heartfelt confession and mailed it to the Washington Post. Before the story could hit the wire, Damien returned to New Orleans, accompanied by a family of second generation Un-Men from Romania. Manguy provided them with shelter near the base and told Damien about his letter to the Post. When Washington learned of Manguy's actions, they revoked his grant and considered bringing charges of treason against him. The damage however, was already done. Within days, Damien and his Un-Men became instant media sensations. Manguy took their story to as many outlets as possible. His belief was that if the Un-Men were prominent in the public eye, then the government could not covertly destroy them. The tactic worked and the U.S. government provided the Un-Men with their own secure sanctuary on the grounds of an old atomic testing site. What became of Doctor Manguy after this incident is unknown. It is known that he was recalled to Washington to take accountability for his actions, but whatever became of him following suit has yet to be revealed. Notes & Trivia * Appearances * American Freak 1 * American Freak 2 * American Freak 3 * American Freak 4 * American Freak 5 See also * 1990s * Un-Men * Un-Men characters * Un-Men appearances * Louisiana * New Orleans * Romania * Transylvania * Anton Arcane * Scientific experimentation External Links * References ----